You're better off without me
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: Hi! It's been a long time since I have posted something. I'm quite busy with another story which I'm writing together with a friend. Last summer I saw the TV-show 'Sugar Rush' and I loved it. I couldn't help but write something about it. It's definitely not one of my best works, pretty short. Of course, Sugar Rush is not mine and warning: this story contains Lesbian sex, Enjoy


While I'm putting wine into three glasses I hear them softly talking. I really hope they will let me stay, because if they won't, I'm screwed. Kizza is the only person who hasn't left me alone. So when she asked me if there ever could be an us, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say yes, so we could stay together forever. I would never be on my own again, because she would never leave me. But I can't. We would have fights all the time and I'd cheat on her. Or I'll have to go to jail again and this time that would mean that I'd take her with me. Where Saint, she's just perfect. She owns a shop, she's mature and she loves Kizz more than anything in the world. With her Kizz won't end up in a hospital because she took the wrong pills. But I still can't help it. I can't help thinking of THAT night. Remembering every touch, masturbating to the memory.

Kim was crying in the corner. Once again because of something I said wrong. I didn't do it on purpose, I just can't control my mouth sometimes. But what she said wasn't true. I walked towards her and tried to kiss her. She rejected, of course. But this time I knew what I had to say. 'Don't worry. I mean it this time.' I whispered into her ear. And I kissed her again, this time she kissed me back. This was so much better than the time we were on xtc. Because this was real. This must be exactly how Kim fantasized it the whole time. And that's when I realized it: This is exactly how I fantasized it too.

It seemed hours later and we were still kissing, but now my hand was fondling Kim's left boob and she was panting heavily. We somehow made it to the bed with our bathrobes somewhere on the ground. Kim was sucking both of my boobs and I gave her a trail of butterfly kisses which causes her to shiver. I couldn't help but moan. Just from Kim sucking my boobs I almost came. 'Kizza...' and I tried to push her off softly. She kept sucking so I pushed her somewhat harder off. 'Sugar..?' She looked at me with these big innocent eyes. 'Kizz... I'm only asking you this one time, just for you because believe me I'm normally not one big softie, do you really want this?' While I said it I made sure to look in her eyes. I wanted to see every movement, make sure she wasn't lying. She looked back with those big, innocent, small eyes. I would never forget that expression, I loved her so much.

She spoke softly but convincing. 'Yes. I'm 100% sure... Are you?' I shivered and said with a raw voice. 'Me too.' And we crashed into each other. Her hands were everywhere on my body and mine on hers. I couldn't even tell when her fingers where inside me and when her tongue was. She was so fucking amazing. I couldn't stop moaning because believe me: Kim inside you was better than any other boyfriend I've had. Thank god, Kim was moaning too, apparently I did learn something from screwing all those guys. I tried to give her the most amazing experience. I sucked her boobs while fingering her, we scissored, we did every possible thing we could to pleasure the other and it worked. I have never come so hard and so long in my whole life, and believe me, boys have made me come a lot in my life. Our bodies were connecting like one. We were one. And it seemed to keep on the whole night.

We fell asleep, naked, in each other's arms. When we woke up, the sun was up again. I felt Kim looking at me, so I turned my head to her. She was smiling and she was so pretty. I leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips. 'I love you.' Kim said with a voice thick with sleep. Then I was the one smiling. Instead of telling her I loved her too, I kissed her, which seemed answer enough to me.

It still is the most cherished moment in my life. And I'm really wondering if things would have been different if her parents didn't come in. I walked back with three glasses of wine. 'So, have you girls decided yet' I asked, while I already knew the answer.


End file.
